A conventional substrate bias control circuit uses a phase detector circuit to measure process voltage temperature (PVT) effect. However, because this circuit is generally a combination of digital and analog circuits, it is not easy to be integrated in a system on chip (SOC) design. Also, it is not easy to migrate to other technology node as the integrated circuit scale shrinks. Accordingly, new substrate bias control circuits are desired.